


Flowers For Her

by nico_nico_kneecaps



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: AU, Angst, College AU, Comfort, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Multi, No Beta, We Die Like Men, angry yaku, angsty, kinda sad tbh, mourning Lev, passed away siblings, yaku isn’t dead don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_nico_kneecaps/pseuds/nico_nico_kneecaps
Summary: Lev has been taking flowers from what he thought was a public flower box, only to find it was managed by a certain small angry ginger. When said small angry ginger demands to follow Lev to see who the girl he’s bringing flowers to is, he’s met with a shock—This is my first full fanfic! Updates about weekly
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Lev Haiba, YakuLev, levyaku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. 1 ~ Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AU prompt I found on Tumblr (Yes, tumblr in 2020 WOW) and its kinda sad.

For the last six months, since he moved to his new apartment, Lev Haiba has been walking down the same exact path Wednesday of each and every week. The road takes him ten minutes longer than another, more main road to get to university- which he started two months ago, but once every Wednesday, he feels the need to do this. 

So, every single Wednesday since he moved, he gathers a bouquet of flowers out of a shit ton of flowering bushes, trees, and stalks sitting in a ten-foot long, five-foot wide box sitting on the edge of the road. The male had always assumed it was a government-maintained garden area, because it was always perfectly cared for in a way someone with another job would never be able to care for a large, overflowing flowerbox. 

He would gather up his bouquet of roses, dandelions, daisies, hydrangeas- Whatever had the fullest and brightest blooms perched on the plant- and pull them into a bouquet, humming as he walked to his destination. 

The girl who accepted them was an ethereal beauty, with a generally large and warm presence, always awaiting the silver haired boy to bring her the flowers she had him sit in a small glass vase. She listened to his issues and never tried to fix anything, she just allowed him to vent to her whenever he needed. She never complained, whined, or told him to leave.

One of those Wednesdays, an hour before he needed to leave his house on a normal day to get to his college, Lev was already at the flower box, cutting red and white roses from their bushes and holding them in a handkerchief as he gathered them. 

“You!!” A loud, angry voice yelled. Lev ignored the voice, a lot of young people lived around here since there was an abundance of apartment buildings, so it was probably someone yelling at their ex-partner. He continued to arrange the flowers he’d gathered. 

“Hey! You! Silver haired goddamn tree!” The angry voice called again. This time, it caught his attention, as his hair was such a whitish blond tone it often appeared silvery. 

“Hmm? Me?” Lev asked, spinning around. He wondered where the yelling was from, until he spotted the source. 

There was an angered, short, Ginger haired male stomping his way over to Lev. He held a brown paper grocery bag in either arm, and he was wearing a basic gym outfit. Lev found that odd, a person wearing gym clothes like normal, until he assumed based off height that the boy was probably a young teen. Made sense now. 

“Yeah, you! What the hell are you doing?!” The ginger kid hissed at him. 

“I’m getting some flowers!” Lev says and holds up the roses. “Pretty, Yeah?” 

“Those are my fucking flowers!” The boy yells. “Are you the asshole who’s been picking them for the past, like, forever?” 

“Hmm? I thought they were public flowers, I’m sorry! But yeah, I’ve been picking them.” He admits and smiles widely. 

“You jerk! I hate you! Y’know what? Let me put these bags away, then I’m coming with you!” He yells at the taller male. 

“Woah, why? You don’t have to, I’ll just leave them flowers here!” Lev says and laughs nervously. 

“I gotta make sure this girl is good enough to be stealing all my fucking flowers for!” The tiny boy yells. 

“Don’t your parents care that their young son is following a strange adult about?” Lev asks, genuinely concerned. This earns him a very hard punch in the chest. 

“What-?! How old do you think I am, bastard?! I’m a university student!” He yells loudly. “Just give me five minutes!” He says before storming off the apartments. Lev couldn’t even respond before he sped off. 

______

Four minutes later, the ginger came back outside. He was now wearing light colored jeans and a Nekoma University shirt. 

“You go to Nekoma too?” Lev asks as he spots he boy. “That’s where I go!” He states proudly, as they begin their walk.

“Yeah, I go to Nekoma.” The ginger snaps and sighs. He scans Lev, finding him weird. His lanky body was clad in some nicer jeans, a white dress shirt, and a dark blue sweater. His hair, neatly parted and combed, seemed very... foreign. Everything about this guy screamed ‘rich European boy’ to him. 

“I’m Lev Haiba!” Announces the silver haired boy, still smiling despite the others coldness. 

“Yaku.” Mutters the tinier guy. 

“What was that?” 

“Yaku. My name. Yaku.” He states, cold and stern still. 

They pass a majority of the time with Lev trying to start conversations, only to be shot down by Yaku a short response or no reply at all. Lev eventually got bored of this.

To be honest, he felt bad. Not about picking all the flowers, but for not leaving Yaku back at the apartments. This was a waste of time. The girl was worthy of every flower he picked, but he didn’t like people meeting or knowing about her in general. 

“We’re five minutes away!” Lev says as they turn down a small side road. 

“I swear, if she’s not sweet, smart, funny, and pretty, I’ll deck your ass.” Yaku growls and crosses his arms. “I already don’t like you.” 

“She’s all of that, and more!” Lev says with a broad smile. “I can show you photos of you want!” 

“I’ll see her when we get there.” Yaku says and glares at Lev with pure anger. 

___ 

When they arrive, Lev leads Yaku into a small forested area. It’s pretty creepy, but neither seem to mind. After a few minutes of walking along a gravel driveway, they reach an old cottage, with wooden shingles and siding stretching around the outside, a rusted tin roof, and the sides covered with vines. 

“Wow, this is quite the place.” Yaku comments as he admires the cottagecore appeal of the building, until he notices Lev wondering around back. He’s surprisingly quieted down. 

When Yaku follows, he finds the boy knelt next to a gravestone, one with a small vase sitting next to it. There’s some wilting out daisies and sunflowers in the vase. Yaku is about to ask about the girl until he realizes what the name on the headstone reads: Alisa. 

This was the girl Lev brought those flowers to weekly. Now Yaku felt like an asshole- he had been yelling at the poor man about the flowers he was bringing to his dead.. girlfriend? Wow. 

“Hey, Lev, I’m sorry...” Yaku started before he noticed the tears pooling in Levs eyes. He knelt next to him as the silver haired male dumped out the old flowers and threw them into the woods, placing those new roses in the vase. 

“Yaku, this is Alisa. She was the prettiest, kindest, funniest, and most caring girl on the world. She left me six and half months ago, right before I moved into my apartment and started taking your flowers.” Lev states as he brushes his fingers on the headstone. 

‘Alisa H.  
Sister, Daughter, Wife  
4.5.96 - 2.1.20’


	2. 2 ~ Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha this update is coming way before expected because I wrote it all last night and just fixed the typos after my morning workout so forgive it for absolutely sucking

Yaku couldn’t apologize enough in the three minutes it took for Lev to pay his respects to the passed on girl. After that, he turned to Yaku with a wide smile. 

“Wanna see her?” Lev asks, already pulling out his phone. Yaku didn’t answer, knowing an answer was just as pointless as all his attempts at winged eyeliner. 

Lev goes to the nearly-full photo gallery on his phone and clicks on a category labeled ‘Alisa’. He shows off pictures of the girl, in her utter beauty and grace. Her long silvery blond hair which hit her waist, the sharp emerald green eyes that seemed elegant, her long limbs and thin form, the barely-there curves her clothes hung on. The soft smile on her face that brought a warm presence made Yaku want to smile. 

He shows off one photo the most- Lev in his high school daily uniform, standing only six inches taller than Alisa. She wore a knee length dress inspired by nineteen fifties American fashion, a bright red in color, with a sweetheart neckline and polka dots. She had paired it with a white bow in her hair and white two-inch Mary-Jane style heels. 

Yaku takes the phone and smiles softly at the image on the screen. “She’s gorgeous, Lev.” He says gently before passing the phone back to the taller male.

“I know she is. Prettiest girl ever! She has all the guys pining over her.” Lev says happily. “When she was in high school, she used to be able to go into almost every restaurant that hired teens and get a free meal.” 

“That’s amazing. Well, I think she deserves all the flowers you’ve picked.” Yaku says and takes the roses, adjusting them into a better pattern before placing them back into the vase where they rest daintily. He makes them look slightly better than Lev had when he picked them from the bushes. Yaku wondered what exactly had killed the poor girl, but didn’t ask. 

It struck him that even with tears on the verge of dropping down his face, he was still smiling and rambling under his breath about how amazing Alisa is. He refused to show just how sad he was, or refer to her in past tense. Yakus heart hurt for the acquaintance he had just met this morning. How could someone face so much sadness and be smiling? He wasn’t even bothered. He hadn’t told Yaku to fuck off back at the flowerbox, instead he listened to his demands and took a total stranger directly to a loved ones grave. 

Lev handed Yaku his phone one more time and pressed the play button on a video. It was the girl from the pictures, Alisa, no older than fifteen in the picture, spinning a ten year old Lev, who was just as lanky and awkwardly tall as he was now, like a ballerina. Lev was laughing loudly, smiling brightly. Even the smile which the boy wore earlier, one Yaku found to be flashy and bright, was no where in comparison to the one the boy in this video wore. He was genuinely happy, playing with the other girl. Their age differences and similar appearances struck Yaku as he watched the video on repeat, making him realize that this wasn’t his best friend, or a distant family member- no, it had to be his sister. There was a siblings love there, one that was founded on arguments and mutual agreement on mistreatments that only siblings had. Their eyes shone the same sharp, bright green, like emerald swords sharpened and ready to go. 

He glanced up at Lev and realized his eyes, while still sharp and bright, were more like painted green, plastic cafeteria knives that a child was pretending were swords. Saying Lev hadn’t changed much from the video still playing would have been a flat lie, one Yaku couldn’t even tell himself. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through losing your sister.” Yaku says and wraps an arm around Levs shoulders. The boy was sitting cross legged, and was still taller than kneeling Yaku at his side. This guy must’ve been pushing seven feet tall, while Yaku was only five feet and six inches tall. He passed the boy his phone back, which he subconsciously tucked away in his pants pocket.

“I didn’t lose her, she’s still here with me.” Lev says as he starts brushing dirt away from the grave. “Her body just left.” 

Yaku sucked in a breath. He didn’t believe in ghosts, or spirits, or anything paranormal, but he didn’t want to crush Levs dream of still having his sister. He couldn’t blame Lev for thinking his sister was still here. If he lost someone so close to him, he’d probably start believing in spirits too, just to try and keep a part of them alive. 

“We should go now, probably. I gotta eat, then I have classes!” Lev announces and stands up. He grabs Yakus forearm and pulls him up as well. Yaku didn’t like being pulled around like that, and scowled at the taller boy. 

Yaku and Lev started walking, Levs rambling filling what would have been silence like cool and refreshing water filling up a glass to the brim. Yaku simply could not find a place to fit any of his own words, but he did not mind. So what if he was like an overexcited puppy? It was endearing.

“So, I was like, ‘no, I don’t wanna do dance, sis, I’m gonna be an ace! You have to come watch all my games!’ And she did! Every single game, and she would cheer! All the other teams thought my full name was ‘Levchka’ because that’s what she called me! So did some of my teammates, actually!” Lev rambles happily, using his hands to emphasize his points. 

“Wait, hold up, you play volleyball?” Yaku asks in utter confusion. “How come you weren’t on the team last year?” 

“I’m a first year student and volleyball stuff hasn’t started up yet!” Lev says in his normal excited tone. 

“You’re a fucking what now?!” Yaku practically yells at Lev. “You’re a first year?! But you’re like- a skyscraper! You’re a fucking skyscraper!” 

“Yeah, I’m kinda tall I guess. I’m half-Russian! My sister is six feet tall, and I’m six feet and eleven inches tall!” Lev says proudly, smiling even wider. 

“What the hell are they feeding you?! You’re a first year who’s almost seven feet tall, for fucks sake!” Yaku says and pouts a bit. 

“Don’t worry, Yaku, I’m sure you’ll hit a growthspurt sometime too!” Lev says in an attempt to make him happier. That doesn’t work out. 

“Hey, you little shit-!” Yaku yells as he spins and kicks Lev in the back of his thighs.


	3. 3 ~ A Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!
> 
> I noticed I hadn't put in anywhere, but 'Nekoma University' doesn't have entirely Nekoma characters, there's also characters I liked/found interesting/thought would fit in this book nicely from other schools! So you'll see some of my favorites! However my absolute favorite didn't fit this like I wanted him to :( so he won't be attending Nekoma Uni

On the walk home, Yaku and Lev exchanged their phone numbers. 

"Since I'm gonna be your senpai on the volleyball team, you might as well take my number. You'll probably need it" Yaku had said as he swapped phones with Lev to type in their own phone numbers. The first thing he truly noticed was Lev had adjusted his phone's settings to make the letter and number keys on the keyboard bigger, possibly because despite how long and slim his fingers were, they were still a bit wider than most people's fingers. Possibly because he was a clumsy, bumbling idiot and couldn't type too well.

"Does this mean I can text you?" Lev had asked excitedly, his cat-like green eyes sparkling with hope and anticipation to be allowed to text the ginger. Yaku sighed softly, realizing quickly Lev was making at least three errors on every digit he typed. That would take way too long for Yakus liking, he had classes in a little over an hour and needed to eat still.

"Those letters too small for your fingers?" Yaku asked, taking his phone back from the giant. "Tell me your number, I'll type it in here." 

"Okay!" Lev responded, not even for a single moment losing his extremely childlike enthusiasm. "My number is XXX-XXXX!" He said with a bit of a lighthearted laugh. Yaku typed in the number without any issues, taking notice to the fact that Lev had entered in the name 'Lev Haiba' with a cat smiley faced emoji next to it. Of course he did, he was a total dork.

"Can I text you sometimes? I can, right?" Lev asked while jumping around, taking his own phone and putting it back into his back pocket.

"Only if you don't blow up my phone in class." Yaku said, suddenly stern. "I need to pay attention in my classes. I only have this year and next year to get the best grades I can and I don't want to miss important lessons because of some texts." 

__

After a week of casual conversations and a lot of pictures of Lev's cat, Snowball, which looked just like the little cat in Neko Atsume, practices started up for volleyball. Yaku was mostly excited. He was playing for old Coach Nekomata again, which was always nice. Some of the best and most noteable players on their team were Kuroo Tetsuro, Bokuto Koutaro, Kenma Kodzume, Terushima Yuji, and Yaku Morisuke himself. They were excited to get in the new players- apparently they were getting a new libero for Yaku to train, a couple of middle blockers, and a pinch server. 

On the first day of practice, Yaku told his teammates about Lev, but leaving out the whole dead sister thing. That wasn't a light topic to introduce someone with. The third years all had something special to weigh in with. 

"He sounds nice, Yakkun!" Sarukui Yamato- a third year outside hitter and wing spiker- said to Yaku. "D'ya know his position?"

"Is he hot?" Kuroo asked with that annoying hyena-sounding laugh.

"Or is he more the cute kind?" Bokuto pitched in.

"Well, maybe he's neither." Kai Nobuyuki added on. 

"All of you, shush and let me talk!" Yaku fussed at them. They all nodded, not wanting to do wrong in the eyes of the 5'5" libero. They might get kicked. 

"Lev is really tall, so I think he'd be one of the middle blockers we're getting in this year. He's not hot, or cute,-" He was interrupted with whines from Kuroo and Bokuto, "-Lev isn't necessarily ugly either, though. But, he's really. Fucking. Tall." 

__

Ten minutes later, the fourth, third, and second year college students lined up as they waited on the first years. When they walked in, Lev was easy to spot. The students had to sit through a short speech from Nekomata before they finally could introduce themselves.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, start off by saying their names, positions, majors, whatever, Lev burst with excitement. 

"YAKU-SAN!!" He yelled loudly, as He flung himself at Yaku, which would have knocked the boy over had he not stepped out the way and scowled at Lev. He was now face down on the gym floor, still smiling like the complete and utter moron he was.

"Lev, what the fuck?!" Yaku hissed as he tried to help Lev up. He found that not only his massive height, but also his weight as well as his general unwillingness to move from that nasty floor made it impossible to lift Lev up.

"Yaku-san, I haven't seen you since we went to see Alisa!!" The boy reminded Yaku. Despite only living seven miles from each other, they couldn't find a good time or place to meet up. 

"That doesn't mean you can throw yourself at me, idiot!"

"It doesn't?" 

"Yakkun! When were you gonna introduce all of us to your pretty boyfriend?" Terushima Yuji, a second year wing spiker and outisde hitter, asked as he leaned over Yaku. He helped Lev up with a grin. 

"He's not my goddamn boyfriend, you lit-" Yaku said, about to commit murder, before being stopped by Kuroo and Bokuto holding him and Lev talking. 

"I'm not Yaku-sans boyfriend yet, but I'm Haiba Lev!" He introduced himself with an idiot grin.

"Terushima Yuji, and I think I'll call you Legs-kun." Terushima said with a wink. It was funny to everyone else, watching Terushima try to flirt with an oblivious giant while a tiny, angered goblin man was being held back by two struggling beefcakes.

"What the fuck does 'yet' mean, Lev?!" Yaku yelled, still fighting against a strained-looking Bokuto and Kuroo.

"It means, uh, not right now?" Lev said, pondering it a bit like it was super complex. 

"I think someone has a crush~" Kuroo teased, only to have Yakus knee 'accidentally' meet his balls a second later.

"Everyone, listen up, we need to get to practice!" One of the assistant coaches yelled at the players. "Say your names, positions, and years, and lets get the fuck to work!" He bellowed, to which the students responded by listening to his commands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos are appreciates, so is constructive criticism/tips!


End file.
